4605 Kilómetros
by KaoriD
Summary: De Tokio a Bangkok hay 4605 Km de distancia, ¿serán suficientes para hacer que Natsuki olvide el pasado y encuentre algo que ni ella misma espera? AU
1. El viaje

******Disclaimer**: Mai Hime/Otome/Destiny y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise, por los siglos de los siglos amén.

**N/A:** hola, ¿qué tal? acá estamos de vuelta. Esta historia tenía mucho tiempo engavetada y esperaba que aparecieran ideas para terminarla antes de publicar; pero llegué a la conclusión de que sino la subo de una vez, no sentiré presión y quizá nunca la termine. No se bien qué haré pero espero que salga algo decente.

* * *

******4605 Kilómetros**

**Capítulo 1: El viaje**

"Realizar un viaje es la manera más efectiva de dar comienzo a una nueva vida o de dejar atrás la vieja, depende cómo se mire. Al emprender un trayecto es posible encontrarse con uno mismo y volverse alguien mejor. Puedes conocerte realmente, hacer un ejercicio de introspección y separación del hogar al que volverás renovada y más centrada"… o al menos eso dijo el amable caballero que la atendió en la agencia de viajes.

En este caso, su idea era menos espiritual, quería realizar un viaje con su persona especial como un último y desesperado recurso para salvar la relación. El día que le dijo a Tokiha Mai, su chica, que había planeado un viaje en plan romántico a Tailandia no lo olvidará nunca. Habría esperado otra reacción, omitiendo la parte dramática, la idea no le gustó mucho "No quiero saber más de ti en lo que me resta de vida" fueron las palabras que la impulsaron a realizar ese viaje sola, bueno, sola no. La acompaña una…

—Kuga, estoy pensando que al llegar a Tailandia cada una debería ir por su lado, te agradezco el viaje gratis pero quiero conocer gente y no te ofendas pero tu cara es un cartel de: "Manténgase alejado, ruinas peligrosas".

—¿Por qué tendría que ofenderme? —Preguntó con ironía—, "tú tienes cara de zorra y yo no te lo digo", pensó.

—Por cierto, como alquilaste una habitación y tú no harás nada con nadie, te haré un favor al quedármela, tú busca otra cosa.

—…

¿Amiga?

No, eso no era una amiga, era un karma para Kuga Natsuki o eso pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo la morena de ojos verdes.

Entonces le vino a la mente el recuerdo del día en que conoció a Yuuki Nao. La pelirroja, también de ojos verdes, delgada y de baja estatura que en ese momento viajaba a su lado. Cursaba estudios secundarios en la academia de Fuuka y según el reglamento interno, los estudiantes no podían conducir ningún vehículo; por lo que ese día corría por los pasillos, luego de dejar oculta su motocicleta en el bosque cercano al campus, e iba con el tiempo justo para llegar a clases. Sin embargo, no contaba con que al girar en una esquina tropezaría con Nao, quien se había escapado para fumar y enviarse mensajes de texto con su conquista de turno. Chocaron estrepitosamente y eso llamó la atención de la intransigente vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, que justo pasaba por ahí, e inmediatamente las envió a detención. Para rematar, la pelirroja la culpó de darle ese cigarrillo y desde ese día hasta entonces fue un verdadero dolor de muelas para Natsuki, que por más que intentó separarse de Nao, y de su terrible fama, nunca lo consiguió. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común que terminaron por convertirlas en un dúo inseparable.

Después de la discusión con Mai, fue al apartamento de Nao porque necesitaba desahogarse y le preguntó si quería acompañarla a la agencia de viajes para devolver los pasajes. A ella le pareció que sería un desperdicio hacer eso y fue así como terminaron, juntas, subidas al avión que las llevará a la tierra de Tony Jaa (1).

—Sabes araña —refiriéndose a Nao— aunque mi rostro diga lo contrario, me encuentro extrañamente relajada incluso siento cierta paz. Quizá tantas discusiones terminaron por cansarme a mí también o…

—O el par de tranquilizantes que te tomaste antes de subir al avión ya estén haciendo efecto —interrumpió la pelirroja, mientras aceptaba la bebida que la guapa sobrecargo le ofrecía.

—A veces, en serio, no se por qué intento contarte mis cosas —dijo mientras veía como, antes de continuar atendiendo a los demás pasajeros, la chica de uniforme le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente.

—¿Ves Kuga? –refiriéndose al gesto de la sobrecargo— eres una chica atractiva, no eres mi tipo —se apresuró a completar— pero tal vez en este viaje conozcas a alguien, ya sabes lo que dicen "un clavo saca a otro". Te hace falta divertirte un poco sin remordimientos, además, Tokiha seguramente ya tiene quién le caliente la cama por las noches. —Lejos de animarla, esas palabras, sobretodo la mención de su ex, hicieron que el ánimo de Natsuki cayera más bajo aún.

—¡Estoy harta de sentirme así! años de relación tirados a la basura con una casa y un gato en común... y ¡ni siquiera me gustan los gatos! —dijo, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Creo que el diazepam (2) está sobrevalorado —terminó argumentando la otra, mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida, luego comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja notó que los sollozos de su amiga habían cesado.

—Hey, cuando consigas un lugar donde quedarte avísame, quizá podamos ir juntas a alguno de esos locales nocturnos que hacen tan famoso Bangkok.

—Nao, por última vez, no pienso irme de pu…

—Kuga —interrumpió mirándola tan seriamente que Natsuki se sorprendió—, son trabajadoras sociales, prácticamente emblema del país, proporcionan entretenimiento a sus clientes. Además, salen más baratas que las geishas; tienen más beneficios y menos restricciones.

"Pensar que por un instante creí que diría algo importante" pensó. —Paso —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Anda, piénsalo. Igual no tienes que ir sólo a "eso", podemos divertirnos un rato y recordar viejos tiempos.

—Olvídalo Nao, sólo ten cuidado tu sola por ahí y no te metas en problemas.

—Tenemos todo un mes por delante, al menos yo, lo pienso disfrutar al máximo y tranquila, no me meteré en problemas ¿con quién crees que hablas?

"Porque se con quién hablo es que me preocupo" se dijo a sí misma, mientras emitía un hondo suspiro en señal de resignación.

Luego de esa conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del viaje. Como ya lo había anunciado, al tocar suelo "thai" sólo observó la melena roja perderse entre la multitud de personas que iban de un lado al otro. Como no hablaba una palabra de tailandés, tuvo que hacer uso de su pobre inglés y el lenguaje a señas para lograr llegar hasta un hotel que no maltratara demasiado su presupuesto, por suerte para ella, los precios en general eran bastante solidarios. Además, la gente era muy amable y simpática.

Después de instalarse, llamar a Nao para avisarle dónde se estaba quedando y darse una ducha, se acostó y no supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al despertar, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, decidió hacerle caso —en parte— a la araña y pasear un poco, en lugar de quedarse sumida en la miseria. Sabía que le costaría demasiado volver a conciliar el sueño y sobretodo no pensar en Mai.

Como era de esperarse, cada cosa que observaba y/o escuchaba le traía a la cabeza a su ex. Definitivamente, los recuerdos no saben de fronteras geográficas y te persiguen donde quiera que vayas.

Casi sin proponérselo y sin conocer aquél lugar, sus pasos la llevaron cerca de la desembocadura del río, tenía frente a sí un paisaje nocturno muy agradable. Era impresionante aquella majestuosa y moderna cuidad, cuyas luces de colores se reflejaban en el agua combinando lo natural con lo moderno, un verdadero deleite para la vista.

Continuó su paseo admirando lo bello del lugar, cuando una imagen que le pareció sacada de un cuadro la hizo detenerse. En medio de aquel espectáculo visual, estaba una chica de pie a pocos metros de ella, el viento jugaba con su cabello castaño y tenía la mirada clavada en el agua con la expresión más triste que Natsuki hubiera visto en toda su vida, incluso más que la suya propia en esos momentos. Al notar que estaba sumida en un llanto silencioso quiso acercarse para saber si estaba bien, pero desistió al asumir que no se podrían entender por culpa del idioma, también le pareció que ese era un momento muy íntimo para ser interrumpido por una extraña.

Pasados algunos minutos, la otra notó su presencia y se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda, entonces comenzó a alejarse desprendiendo un suave aroma vainillado que quedó en el ambiente aún después de haberse perdido de vista. Era un cuadro muy bello, debía admitir, pero también uno muy triste.

Luego de ese furtivo encuentro comenzó a caminar apreciando, ya sin tanto interés, lo que regalaba la noche en ese paraíso terrenal "debería estar aquí conmigo" pensó, entonces la volvieron a asaltar los recuerdos que se fueron mezclando en su cabeza generándole aquella horrible sensación de desasosiego y frustración. Se imaginó compartiendo ese momento con Mai, tomadas de la mano, riendo tontamente de algún mal chiste, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que envolvía su cuerpo en ese momento. No debería estar sola, seguía repitiéndose mentalmente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar amargamente.

ooOoo

Sin ser del todo conciente del tiempo que había pasado ahí, Natsuki decidió regresar al hotel, sentía que ya era algo tarde y realmente no le apetecía seguir paseando. Sin embargo, su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde la mañana, así que tomó un taxi y como pudo le indicó que quería ir a un buen lugar donde comer. El hombre pareció captar el mensaje y se pusieron en movimiento. Varios minutos después, el vehículo se detuvo y luego de pagar unos cuarenta Baths (3) la morena se bajó en una calle bastante colorida que le recordó ligeramente a Shibuya (4) pero la diferencia, definitivamente, era la gente.

A medida que se adentraba en aquel "torbellino de luz y de color", le pareció que el taxista había entendido un poco mal lo que ella buscaba esa noche. Entonces sólo dejó a su estómago guiarla, después de todo aún no había cenado.

Fue tanteando lugares y encontró un puesto de comida rápida, pasando de la comida thai, que le parecía demasiado condimentada, procedió a engullirse una pizza mediana y una gaseosa. Luego emprendió su paseo por aquel mercado. Era un lugar muy interesante con una increíble cantidad de cosas para ver y comprar. Claro, se debe poseer un ojo clínico y un don para el juego del regateo. Los tailandeses aman dicho juego e incluso se pueden montar teatros con tal de hacerte comprar.

Mientras iba observando a los turistas charlando con los vendedores, recordó las palabras de un hombre con el que coincidieron en la fila para chequear pasaportes, y es que no se deben perder los papeles a la hora de negociar precios, el primer paso es siempre rechazar la oferta inicial, pues seguramente te pedirán el doble de lo que vale realmente el producto y luego tener paciencia, "tampoco hay que presionar demasiado o podrías dejar escapar buenas oportunidades, es como todo en la vida" concluyó.

Siguió admirando el lugar, pero con un deseo inconsciente de huir del bullicio y el conglomerado de gente que había alrededor. Caminó por largo rato, hasta darse cuenta que se había adentrado mucho en el corazón de aquel pintoresco distrito; por lo cual comenzaba a sentirse un poco inquieta.

En algún momento, algo llamó su atención, escuchó palabras sueltas de una conversación y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que esas personas estaban hablando en japonés. Poco a poco se fue acercando, con la intención de pedir ayuda a sus coterráneos y la conversación fue haciéndose más nítida.

—Por favor, vete de una vez.

—No quiero dejarte aquí.

—No puedes hacer nada.

—He contactado con personas que pueden ayudarnos, lo he estado planeando, no vine hasta aquí para irme sin más.

—¿No entiendes? Esta fue mi decisión y si te ven aquí conmigo, volverán a hacerte daño.

—¡No me importa!

—¡Pero que necio eres!

Aunque se había acercado lo suficiente, ninguna de las dos personas parecían haberse percatado de la presencia de Natsuki y ésta al notar que la conversación parecía ser una discusión de enamorados prefirió no interrumpir. Al observar bien a las personas frente a sí, notó que eran una pareja joven y por lo que estaba escuchando quizá eran la representación moderna de Romeo y Julieta (5). Cuando finalmente notaron la presencia de la morena, se sobresaltaron bastante.

—Lo… lo siento mucho —se apresuró a hacer una reverencia— verán, no quise interrumpir, pero estoy algo perdida y al notar que hablan mi idioma pues, quise pedirles ayuda.

—Está bien, ya se iba —dijo la chica refiriéndose al muchacho, sin poder verlo a los ojos, él se mantenía frente a ella con una expresión suplicante.

Al acercarse un poco más, Natsuki pudo percibir un suave aroma a vainilla que reconoció al instante. Sin embargo, la otra no pareció reconocerla, así que evitó mencionarlo.

—No lo hagas más difícil, vete —suplicó.

—Por favor… —el chico iba a replicar pero en ese momento un ruido alertó sus sentidos.

—_¿Quién anda ahí?_ —se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Natsuki no pudo entender pues éste habló en tailandés, pero la pareja pareció reconocer aquella voz, sus expresiones cambiaron a una de terror.

—Vete, ¡vete rápido o te matará!

—Volveré por ti —le dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

A lo pocos minutos hacía su aparición un hombre alto y fornido, de piel morena y ojos oscuros e inexpresivos. La joven se tensó por completo y Natsuki no supo qué hacer.

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—habló a la chica y luego reparó en ella, Natsuki se incomodó aún más al notar cómo la miraba aquel hombre.

—_Lo siento, estaba esperándola _—respondió en el mismo idioma y señalándola, por aquel gesto la morena supo que estaban hablando de ella—, _es una cliente japonesa_ —y entonces el hombre suavizó su expresión.

—_Pensé que estarías viéndote con aquel inútil del otro día._ _Está bien, pasen al local y recuerda hacer que consuma las bebidas más caras_ —dijo y luego le hizo una seña indicándoles que lo siguieran.

—Lo siento, tuve que decirle que eras una cliente —explicó, intentando sonreír.

—¿Cliente, de qué me hablas? —fue cuando cayó en cuenta que se encontraban muy cerca de un local nocturno.

—Él no entiende una palabra de japonés. Escucha, trabajo ahí —señalando el sitio sin dejar de sonreír, pues el hombre las seguía de cerca—, dentro hay gente que si puede entendernos, así que, se discreta. Vendrás conmigo, pagarás dos tragos y luego llamaré un taxi de confianza para que te saque de aquí, ¿vale?

—E-está bien —aceptó titubeante, ese hombre realmente la atemorizaba.

Una vez dentro, Natsuki comprobó que era un lugar de los que tanto había hablado Nao en el avión. Contaba con un moderno juego de luces que se movían al son de la música electrónica, las paredes estaban pintadas de muchos colores, en diversos puntos había jaulas y dentro se encontraban chicas y chicos medio desnudos bailando. En el centro había una especie de tarima con varios tubos como parte del decorado, chicas en bikini se contoneaban y dejaban que les colocaran billetes en las diminutas prendas. Había gente de varias nacionalidades, definitivamente los más efusivos eran los de un grupo considerable de occidentales que gritaban y silbaban cual adolescentes con excesos de hormonas.

Aquella joven misteriosa la guió entre la marea de gente. Viéndola en detalle, si esto era posible debido a la poca iluminación del lugar, era una chica que no parecía pertenecer a ese mundo. Estaba vestida de forma provocativa, pero no lucía vulgar. Sus maneras eran elegantes y lo más importante —a diferencia del resto— no parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A:** primero que nada, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, no creo que la prostitución sea emblema de Tailandia; eso lo dijo Nao (el personaje) no yo. No es mi intención generar polémica, además, no es la idea central del fic. Acá sólo quiero contar una historia y me parece que ese país cuadra perfecto en la trama que empecé a construir, ya tenía la idea central pero terminé por decidir el lugar gracias a la película The Hangover 2. Sino la han visto, no se pierden gran cosa pero, seguro reirán mucho si la ven.

**Notas sobre la historia:**

He estado revisando blog de viajes, Google map y claro, Wikipedia (aunque esto último no sea muy recomendable) para tratar de no generalizar tanto a la hora de describir situaciones y lugares, y me está resultando interesante, aunque no esperen conocer mucho sobre esa cultura y/o país, suelo ser algo vaga para las investigaciones a profundidad, cosa que trataré de mejorar algún día. Sólo espero haber hecho bien la tarea y todo resulte entendible.

**Aclaratorias**

Las frases en letras _cursivas_ indican aquellos diálogos que se realizan en tailandés u otro idioma que no sea el de las protagonistas.

(1) **Tony Jaa**, es un actor tailandés que recordarán por películas como Ong Bak, Ong Bak 2 y Ong Bak 3. Para los amantes de las patadas voladoras y acrobacias a lo Jackie Chan o/ son altamente recomendables.

(2) **Diazepam**, también conocido como Valium, es la pastillita para los nervios.

(3)** Baths,** moneda oficial de Tailandia, al cambio 1 dólar = 30 baths.

(4) **Shibuya**, conocido distrito comercial de Tokio.

(5) **Romeo y Julieta**, clásico de la literatura, su autor William Shakeaspeare, traumó a muchas al dejar morir a Leonardo Di Caprio. Creo que esta aclaratoria está demás, pero quería hacer el tonto XD


	2. Chun Li

**Disclaimer: **Mai Hime/Otome/Destiny y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

_**4605 Kilómetros**_

**Capítulo 2: Chun Li**

La enigmática chica la llevó hasta una mesa vacía y un poco apartada del bullicio, cosa que Natsuki agradeció, ambas tomaron asiento y enseguida se acercó a ellas una sonriente camarera que les tomó la orden y se retiró rápidamente. Mirando sobre el hombro de su acompañante, la morena notó que una mujer mayor un poco estrafalaria las observaba atentamente desde la barra.

—¿Está viendo hacia acá? —preguntó la joven que estaba sentada de espaldas a la barra.

—Si —entonces empezó a acariciarle la mano y a sonreír, logrando que Natsuki se sonrojara.

—Siento incomodarte, pero…

—Lo entiendo –interrumpió, ya sabía lo que quería decir, "es mi trabajo".

Cuando la camarera llegó con las bebidas la mujer mayor apartó la vista de ellas y empezó a atender otros asuntos.

—¿Y qué te trajo a Patpong (1)?

—¿A dónde? —la cara de confusión de la morena le indicó que era una extranjera demasiado inocente para estar en un lugar así.

—Así se llama este distrito, los turistas del mundo vienen aquí buscando… "diversión" —dijo, acentuando la última palabra.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —dijo, cayendo en cuenta—. No, no busco ese tipo de… diversión, sólo le pedí al taxista que me llevara a un buen lugar para comer y creo que entendió otra cosa —añadió, juntando sus dedos índices un tanto avergonzada.

—Entiendo —dijo sonriendo— y por cierto, disculpa todo esto, seguramente quieres salir huyendo de aquí.

—Ah, no te preocupes —respondió, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia, después de todo no podía decir que la estuviese pasando mal.

—Entonces tú y ese chico son novi…

—¡No! —cortó de golpe y Natsuki se maldijo por su indiscreción.

—Está bien, no tienes que contarme nada.

—Es que es… complicado.

Ciertamente era una chica muy linda, pero su mirada era triste y la morena empezaba a entender por qué.

—¿Podría preguntar, qué edad tienes?

—Veinte.

Natsuki silbó sorprendida.

—Si que eres joven —dijo, más para si que para la otra.

—Aunque no lo creas, acá ya soy bastante mayor.

Iba a preguntar algo más cuando notó como una figura conocida se trepaba a la tarima y comenzaba a bailar con una de las chicas que ahí se encontraban.

—No puede ser —dijo en voz baja, mientras se ponía de pie para ver mejor— si puede ser… —confirmó para su horror —¡Nao!

Entonces, la pelirroja sacó la cabeza del busto de una bailarina y se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, con tanto alboroto alrededor, la morena tuvo agitar los brazos para llamar la atención de su amiga.

Luego de colocarle un billete en la tanga a la chica y guiñarle un ojo, bajó de la tarima —entre aplausos y felicitaciones del público masculino— para acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsuki.

—¿Kuga? así que al final si seguiste mi consejo… pero que buen gusto tienes eh, siempre lo he sabido —dijo, mirando de reojo a la joven castaña.

—Déjalo Nao, no es lo que piensas.

—¿Ah no?

—No, mejor siéntate y te cuento.

Entonces comenzó a explicarle cómo había llegado a ese lugar, omitiendo la parte del encuentro con la castaña y el chico, pues notó que aquella mujer de la barra volvía a poner su atención en ellas.

—Vaya, bien dicen que todas las calles llevan a Patpong —expresaba Nao, con su habitual sarcasmo, después de escuchar la mayor parte de la historia.

—¿Cómo es que tu si sabías de este lugar? —preguntó algo irritada.

—Google —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deben tener cuidado chicas —aconsejó la castaña, evidentemente era mucho más madura de lo que aparentaba— Bangkok y en especial Patpong pueden ser el paraíso o el infierno, no dejen que esta ciudad se las trague.

Mientras estuvieron sentadas las tres en la misma mesa, la conversación se volvió más vana, los tragos iban y venían a una velocidad sorprendente. La castaña después de todo estaba cumpliendo bien con su trabajo.

—¡Yo sólo vine a divertirme y eso haré! —dijo la pelirroja alegremente.

Entonces, Nastsuki notó que la mujer mayor dejó la barra y ahora caminaba hacia ellas.

Al llegar a la mesa, pudo detallarla mejor; de unos cuarenta y tantos años, piel muy pálida, llevaba el cabello corto teñido de rosa y su rostro mostraba una expresión casi infantil. Sin embargo los ojos no mienten, y aunque sonriese cándidamente, Natsuki podía ver un brillo de maldad en ellos.

Con una seña mandó traerles otra ronda de bebidas.

—Esta va por cuenta de la casa —dijo en perfecto japonés.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Fumi-sama —dijo la chica levantándose inmediatamente para hacer una reverencia a la mujer.

—Por lo que veo Akane-chan ha hecho buenas amigas —dijo con una vocecita.

—Así es —respondió una sonriente Nao.

"Akane, así que ese es su nombre", reflexionó para sí Natsuki.

—Es por eso que pensé que, ya que son japonesas, podría sugerirles añadir a una linda chica a esta fiesta.

—¡Pues bienvenida sea! —Celebró Nao, que ya mostraba los efectos del alcohol.

Natsuki suspiró pensando que esa noche iba a ser mucho más larga de lo que había planeado.

Después, la mujer hizo una seña y a la mesa llegó una joven de sutiles rasgos chinos, incluido su vestuario, daba la impresión de ser una tierna muñeca por su contextura menuda y era incluso un par de centímetros más bajita que Nao. Llevaba el negro cabello recogido en dos coletas, haciéndola lucir como una colegiala y lo más seguro es que tuviese la edad para serlo.

—Ella es Nina-chan, su madre era japonesa, habla muy bien el idioma. Ella y Akane-chan podrán mostrarles la hospitalidad tailandesa que bien han aprendido, ¿cierto, chicas?

—Si, Fumi-sama —respondieron al unísono.

—Las dejo en buenas manos chicas —dijo y luego volvió a su lugar detrás de la barra.

Nao miró detenidamente a la pequeña figura que tomaba asiento en ese momento y a Natsuki le pareció que durante unos minutos su amiga estuvo inusualmente callada. Por otra parte, la pequeña parecía tímida; de hecho estaba muy sonrojada y casi no pronunciaba palabra.

—Muy bien, así que tú eres Chun Li (2) —dijo Nao divertida mirando de cerca a la nueva en la mesa.

—Mi… nombre es Nina —respondió, entre tímida e incómoda.

Se notaba la inexperiencia de la jovencita a la hora de tratar con clientes. Quizá por eso Fumi la envió con ellas y no con los tipos que, en ese momento, gritaban a todo pulmón animando a las bailarinas.

—Pues a mi me parece que te llamas Chun Li y el cliente siempre tiene la razón –continuó provocando.

—Es Ni-na —contestó, un tanto exasperada.

—Disculpen a Nina-chan, es su primera vez como… acompañante —habló Akane tratando de excusar a su compañera.

—No hace falta que digas nada Akane, ¿te puedo llamar así? —la chica asintió—, la araña es así de exasperante incluso sobria. Soy Kuga Natsuki y esa cosa que está ahí es Yuuki Nao, pero tranquilas, perra que ladra no muerde.

—¡Hey Kuga! No arruines mi imagen.

Después de ese comentario, todas comenzaron a reír y el ambiente en la mesa se relajó un poco. Por largo rato, Nao siguió molestando a la más pequeña del grupo y a Natsuki le pareció que su amiga actuaba como un chiquillo de primaria cuando pincha con la punta del lápiz a la niña que le gusta. Por su parte, ella conversaba animadamente con Akane hablaron sobre videojuegos, lencería y mayonesa; tres de sus temas de conversación preferidos.

Después de todo ese rato, quizá acusando los efectos del alcohol o de la compañía, la morena se estaba divirtiendo en aquel extraño lugar y por primera vez logró no pensar en Mai. Lo más extraño de todo era que, pese a su carácter habitual, estaba conversando con aquella chica como si fuesen grandes amigas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas allá en Japón? —preguntó la castaña.

—Soy ingeniero mecánico, estuve trabajando un tiempo en una empresa ensambladora de motocicletas, pero no era lo mío eso de tener jefe y cumplir un horario. Mientras hacía la carrera trabajé en un taller mecánico. Ahí aprendí cosas que no te enseñan en la universidad, así que, un día junté mis ahorros con la herencia de mi madre, encontré una socia especialista en relaciones públicas —dijo, señalando a la pelirroja que en ese momento estaba entablando un duelo de miradas con Nina— y abrimos un pequeño negocio. Compramos motos viejas y las restauro, la araña se encarga de tratar con los clientes. Llevamos casi tres años en esto y de momento paga las cuentas. Mi sueño es crear mi propia marca, pero de momento es lo que hay —concluyó dando un sorbo a su bebida, estaba hablando demasiado con una completa desconocida; se preguntaba si sería el efecto del licor, porque le infundía confianza o quizá un poco de ambos.

— ¡Increíble! —soltó impresionada la joven, consiguiendo sonrojar a la morena—, eres tu propio jefe, pero ¿cómo fue que decidiste venir a Tailandia y dejar tu negocio solo todo un mes?

—Eso… —la expresión de la chica se volvió sombría y ahora fue el turno de Akane de maldecir por preguntar demás— es complicado.

—Creo que Natsuki-san es una gran chica —la otra sonrió—. Brindemos porque tu sueño se cumpla.

—¡Por mi sueño! —y de un trago se terminó el contenido del vaso.

Pasaron un rato más conversando y riendo tontamente, Fumi miraba complacida como sus chicas llenaban la caja y también como animaban a los clientes que se iban felices. Cuando ya estaban por cerrar el lugar, Akane se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a su acompañante de la noche.

—No es normal que haga esto pero te dejaré mi número telefónico, si necesitan algo o tienen algún problema por favor llámenme, recuerden lo que les dije del cielo y el infierno —la morena aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y con esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie —las acompañaré a su hotel.

— ¿Eh? Pero no puedo permitir que te metas en problemas con Fumi-san o con el gigante de la entrada —la castaña rió ante el comentario.

—Qué linda, pero no somos prisioneras, esto es un trabajo y ya casi amanece. Podemos irnos a casa si queremos.

— ¿Es tan tarde… o más bien tan temprano? bien dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando una se divierte —dijo, luego rió tontamente—. ¡Hey araña!, ya nos vamos.

—Hmm ¿ya? —intentó ponerse de pie pero perdió un poco el equilibrio y Nina se encargó ayudarla hasta que salieron del local.

Una vez fuera, se suponía que Akane las acompañaría hasta su hotel pero la morena recordó que ambas se estaban hospedando en lugares distintos y equidistantes. Así que no quedó más remedio que dividirse, Akane iría con Natsuki y Nao con…

— ¡Chun Li! ¿Vendrás conmigo? Entonces te pido que cuides bien de mi —dijo con voz melosa y parpadeando varias veces de forma coqueta.

Nina sólo puso los ojos en blanco y la ayudó a subirse al auto que las esperaba.

Como habían llamado un sólo taxi, pensando que iban al mismo lugar, Natsuki y Akane tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a un nuevo vehículo que las llevara a su destino. La morena revisaba su cartera cayendo en cuenta que se había dejado una buena suma de dinero en aquel lugar. Se habría echado al suelo a llorar de no ser porque en ese instante un auto se detuvo frente a ellas, asumiendo que sería su taxi, se dispuso a subir cuando de repente sintió que la halaban fuertemente de un brazo desde el interior del vehículo y luego Akane caía pesadamente a su lado.

Un hombre la sostenía fuertemente y otro había empujado a la castaña, cerró la puerta y corrió al puesto del chofer arrancando a toda velocidad. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido -y en el estado en que se encontraban- les fue imposible reaccionar.

— ¿_Estás seguro de que son ellas?_ —preguntó la figura que mantenía inmóvil a Natsuki evitando que pudiera mirarle el rostro.

—_Mmm sólo la castaña_.

— _¿Qué hago con la otra entonces?_

Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar esto y empezó a temer por Natsuki.

—_No la lastimen, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, déjenla ir _—respondió también en tailandés.

—_Eso no lo decides tu preciosa _—dijo y luego le habló a su compañero—, _por ahora sólo mantenlas quietas allá atrás_.

Entonces la más joven entendió que era mejor permanecer calmada y esperar.

—Lo siento mucho Natsuki-san —dijo sollozando.

Natsuki no entendía nada, sólo sentía cómo la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y todo se oscurecía.

ooOoo

El trayecto estaba siendo más silencioso de lo que habría imaginado, la pelirroja parecía admirar la ciudad que poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse y no despegaba la vista de la ventanilla del auto.

—Oye Chun Li —habló de repente, sin voltear a verla— ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando en ese lugar?

Parecía bastante menos efusiva que cuando estaban en el local, realmente era una chica bastante extraña o eso le parecía a la más joven.

—Eso… no es de tu incumbencia y es ¡NINA! –gritó, sobresaltando al taxista.

Nao ni se inmutó. Eran muchos años de experiencia en ese sutil arte de exasperar a la gente.

—Como digas —dijo casi con fastidio— ¿y al menos eres mayor de edad?

—Eso…

—Ya se, no me incumbe —interrumpió— pero quisiera saber, además, a "Fumi-sama" no le gustaría saber cómo le gritaste a una cliente ¿cierto? —la más joven se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada apretando los puños sobre el regazo tratando de contenerse.

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis —respondió entre dientes.

"Es sólo una niña"_, _pensó, mientras daba un hondo suspiro.

No volvieron a hablar, hasta que unos minutos más tarde se encontraban entrando al hotel donde la pelirroja se hospedaba. Ésta logró convencer a Nina de guiarla hasta su habitación, a lo que la otra accedió de mala gana. Entraron y aún así siguió apoyándose en la chica, hasta que la ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Luego, la morena fue a cerrar las persianas para evitar que se colara la luz del sol y se acercó para quitarle algunas prendas de ropa y así pudiera dormir más cómoda.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Nao pues pensaba que ya se habría dormido.

—Eres muy linda, la chica más linda que he visto en mucho tiempo Chun Li.

—Por última vez —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarle los zapatos— es Ni… —pero no pudo concluir porque Nao se incorporó rápidamente y la haló por el brazo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer sobre ella.

Sus labios se juntaron en un fugaz beso que dejó a la más pequeña sin capacidad de reacción. Ni siquiera fue conciente cuando Nao se separó de ella y la acomodó a su lado en la cama. Luego, como si nada, le dio dos palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

—Buenas noches Chun Li —dijo, cerró los ojos y ahora si, se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada al cuerpo de la morena.

Luego de varios minutos de inútil forcejeo, terminó aceptando la idea de que tendría que quedarse con aquella molesta pelirroja, pues le fue imposible soltarse del amarre a su cintura y de las piernas que se entrelazaron con las suyas.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A:** estoy tratando de hacer capítulos más largos para este fic, eso tiene sus ventajas y desventajas claro, por un lado me deja más tiempo para pensar en la continuación pero por el otro es difícil hacer la maniobra de _Cliffhanger_ (o sea, de finalizar el capítulo en un punto crucial). Ahora pido me tengan paciencia porque el siguiente episodio está algo crudo aún. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, necesito un pensadero urgentemente.

Volviendo al capítulo... Aunque intenté buscar información sobre mujeres que van a esos locales "eroticopornopullanterosos" XD no encontré nada de utilidad. Dudo mucho que sea algo común, sin embargo, para efectos de la historia lo tomaremos como cierto. Me encanta Nao, mmm creo que eso ya lo he mencionado antes, y bueno si, era Akane, no es que la vea muy sexy pero necesitaba a otra castaña, sólo por probar algo diferente.

Y ustedes amables lectores se preguntarán ¿dónde está Shizuru? ¡Hey! Esa es una muy buena pregunta…

**Aclaratorias **

(1) **Patpong**, es un lugar turístico de Bangkok, para ese tipo de turismo que harías sin tus padres. Antes era considerado el distrito rojo de Asia, digamos que han "limpiado" un poco esa imagen, sin embargo y según leí, aún ahí es posible encontrar a quienes cobran por favores sexuales. También es un lugar con un buen mercado y donde se ubican los mejores pub, clubes nocturnos y restaurantes de la zona. Cuando Nao dice que todas las calles llevan ahí, se refiere a un refrán muy popular en Asia, creo que es el equivalente occidental de "todos los caminos conducen a Roma".

(2) **Chun Li**, no me digan que no saben quién es porque me sentiré mu mayor. En fin, hablo del personaje del juego **Street Fighter** que usando un look chino cofmuysexycof, se encarga de patear traseros. Más o menos así me imaginé la indumentaria de Nina.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Por sus comentarios y palabras de ánimo, mil gracias, espero cumplir con sus expectativas y me continúen leyendo-comentando.

**Ian.23, Andrea, amy, Guest, Guest 2, Guest 3, qaths10, M.K, shizu-chan.**


End file.
